gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lichtendahl Tsery
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Lichty is a member of Celestial Being and crew member to the Ptolemaios. He's the helmsman of Ptolemaios and co-pilots the ship with Lasse Aeon. Personality & Character Lichty is a fun-loving person that enjoys eying over the opposite sex. He's kind and friendly to everyone on board Ptolemaios, but not always mindful of operations at times. He's not good at reading people's feelings at the appropriate time; he tend to get on people's nerves when asking what others are doing whenever he gets bored. Skills & Abilities As a member of Celestial Being, Lichty was trained to be a ship pilot for various support crafts. While his primary function was co-pilot to Ptolemaios I, he was also trained to be a gunner for their auxiliary mobile weapons such as GN Arms and the Assault Container; it was never clear did he receive training in MS piloting, but it's assumed he can to some degree as his partner, Lasse Aeon also trained with him to have similar skills. Though not thoroughly explored, Lichty is largely more machine than human; his previous injuries from the Solar Wars has converted the majority of his body to cybernetics to survive. Only his mind and certain organs survived the conflict; it was the last of his humanity. It's presumed because he has a metal body that his physical strength and tolerance to injuries is significantly higher than usual. Much of it remains as speculation as there was no further details into his history. History Youth When Lichty was younger, he lost his parents and most of his body. During the Solar Wars, his parents were elevator technicians and were killed during the conflict. It was never specified how Lichty's body was more machine that flesh, but it's speculated that his body was badly damaged during the conflict and resulted him to become a cyborg. Some time in the past he was recruited into Celestial Being as helmsman. Celestial Being During his time on board Ptolemy, when he isn't piloting or working on ship systems, he makes fruitless attempts to impress Christina Sierra. While helping her complete her assignments in episode 10, he didn't realize that they were detected and almost got the crew caught in a surprise attack by HRL's Sergei Smirnov. Later in the series he was left in charge piloting Ptolemaios solo as Lasse Aeon teamed up with Setsuna in a separate mission. Death During episode 24, UN Forces attacked and badly damaged Ptolemy. While fending off units with single combat container a GN-X fired onto the main bridge. Lichtendahl quickly sprung out of his seat and shielded Christina Sierra from the blast. Even though they survived the blast, Lichty was badly wounded. Lichty's right side body was torn apart, revealing his cybernetic body. He was glad they managed to survive the blast and it was there that Christina accepted his feelings for her. Lichty was happy for Chris to return his feelings, but died shortly after that. His body was vaporized when Ptolemy's bridge section exploded along with Christina Sierra. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda :It's unclear regarding Veda's reasons for recruiting Lichty, but it can be assumed it was based on his piloting capabilities that Veda wanted him for the Ptolemaios. ;Crew of Ptolemaios :The series doesn't actually go in depth about the relationships or bonds between crew members on board the Ptolemy, it can only be guessed based on observation through the series since there are no official publications for finer definitions of each character's feelings and bonds between each other. :;Christina Sierra ::He has romantic intentions towards Christina and attempted to do nice things for her to show his sincerity, but she wasn't his type (according to her). Even though Christina is aware of Lichty's feelings, she maintains a friendly and professional relationship on board Ptolemaios. During episode 24, Lichty protected Christina from a energy blast towards the bridge of Ptolemaios. As Lichty was dying, Christina felt foolish and blind to not realize that the man she's looking for was in front of her the whole time. Lichty was happy and suddenly died, Christina held his body and shortly after they were both caught in a overload that vaporized them both. :;Sumeragi Lee Noriega ::They have a friendly commander and subordinate relationship. Though not close, Lichty listens to Sumeragi because she's the commander of the Ptolemy and tells him how to steer Ptolemy when making tactical decisions. :;Feldt Grace ::Feldt and Lichty maintains a quiet and professional relationship on board Ptolemy. They were never close, only work together when necessary. :;Lasse Aeon ::Lichty works with Lasse often since they are co-pilots of Ptolemy. It's not clear the depth of their friendship, but Lichty is very friendly with Lasse while Lasse seems stern with him. :;Ian Vashti ::Ian maintains a friendly relationship with Lichty. It was unclear how close they were, but when Lichty died, Ian mourned for his death. ;Gundam Meisters :While Lichty is friendly to all the Gundam Meister's, they tend not to talk to him. Because he doesn't see to have any unique bonds with the Meister's, it's only assumed that they're not interested in talking to him. Others ;Parents :Not much is revealed about Lichty's parents, only they got separated when he was young and never seen them again. They were orbital elevator technicians and he lost contact with them during the solar wars. Picture Gallery Lichty Tsery.JPG|Lichtendahl "Lichty" Tsery (AD 2307) Fgdgd.jpg|Christina and Lichty during their final moments (S1 Novel 3) References External Links *Lichtendahl Tsery on Wikipedia Category:Deceased